Fetiches vegetales
by Thyia
Summary: Draco y Harry viven juntos desde hace tiempo. Pero Draco tiene una extraña obsesión con las verduras que le hacen pensar en cosas muuuy subiditas de tono y es nuestro pobre Harry el encargado de bajarle la temperatura... aunque él no se queja mucho, la ve
1. Chapter 1

Escrito por Shirleybobo y traducido por Thyia.

Advertencia: Los personajes no son míos... yo sólo les obligo a hacer cosas muuuy raritas y sucias.

Nota de la autora: Le echo la culpa de esta pequeña chapuza sodomita al trabajo. Soy cajera en una tienda de comestibles y hoy estaban de oferta los pepinos... se me quedó en la cabeza y como mi turno acababa de empezar tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para poder escribirla ¡fue una tortura! Bueno, espero que os guste. Porfa dejadme reviews.

Nota de la traductora: A ver si este fic nos hace querer un poco más a las verduras (yo las detesto ¬¬)

**Pepinos sexys**

Tras un duro día de trabajo, Draco entró en su apartamento deshaciéndose de su corbata verde y tirándose en un lujoso sofá.

¡Harry!.- llamó pasándose una mano por el pelo.

¡Estoy aquí, amor.- contestó Harry. Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Harry estaba de espaldas a él, cortando verdura.

Mmm...- murmuró Draco.- algo huele de maravilla por aquí.

Caminó hacia Harry y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

¿Ha sido un día duro?.- preguntó Harry.

No quiero hablar del trabajo ahora.- contestó Draco escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno y repartiendo dulces besitos en él. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Spaghetti con bolitas de carne.- contestó Harry removiéndolos con su cuchillo.- Y esta es nuestra ensalada.

Draco rodeó a Harry y cogió un trozo de lechuga de la enorme ensaladera.

¡Eh!.- reprendió Harry intentando darle a la mano de Draco para que soltara al trozo de lechuga.

Estoy hambriento, Harry.- protestó Draco haciendo un pucherito.

Está bien... pero sólo un trozo.

Draco sonrió triunfante y cogió otro trozo de lechuga. La puso en su boca y gimió mientras la hacía crujir.

Está deliciosa.

Es lechuga, Draco.

Lo sé, pero es una lechuga deliciosa.

Harry echó los trocitos de pepino en el bol de la lechuga y entonces cogió un tomate para pelarlo.

¡Oh!- gimió Draco, cogiendo un pepino que Harry no había usado.- Amo los pepinos.

Lo sé, Draco.

Me recuerdan "cosas sucias".

Sí, también lo sé, y me sigue pareciendo un poco rarito.

¡Pero míralo Harry!.

Draco movió el pepino frente a la cara de Harry seductoramente.

Es un pepino.- respondió simplemente Harry.

¡Sí, exactamente!

Draco...

Es un _pepino_, Harry.

Lo sé.

Grande.

Sí.

¿Lo ves Harry?.

Sí, lo veo, Draco.

¿Y...?.

Sigue siendo un pepino.

¡Pero es un pepino sexy!.

Harry suspiro y volvió a dirigir su atención al bol.. El sedoso pelo de Draco estaba alborotado y se revolvía en todas direcciones. Harry sonrió y pasó sus dedos por él.

Puedes ser muy rarito a veces.

¡Yo no soy rarito!.- se quejó haciendo pucheritos.

Los pepinos te ponen.

Estoy seguro de que a mucha gente le pasa lo mismo.

Harry sonrió otra vez y atrajo a Draco hacia él por la cintura.

Lo que tú digas, amor.

Yo no soy rarito...

Draco hizo un mohín y miró a su amado.

No, tú eres perfecto, precioso, Draco.

Gracias.

Draco besó rápidamente a Harry en los labios y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Apoyó su frente sobre la del moreno y sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces, bajando lentamente los brazos, lo empujó contra el banco de la cocina y lo besó apasionadamente atrapando el duro trasero de Harry con sus manos.

Vamos a comernos esto en la habitación, Harry.

Harry farfulló algo como respuesta pero cogió la mano del rubio y tiró de él hacia el dormitorio.

Espera un segundo.- jadeó Draco alcanzando la ensalada. Cogió el "pepino sexy" en su mano y volvió con Harry. - ¡Está bien, vamos!.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado . Ya sé que algunos esperabais algo más explícito (yo también lo esperaba cuando lo leí ) pero es lo que hay, y creedme, yo soy la primera que lo lamenta aunque no sé si más adelante habrá algo, ya veremos... jejeje...

Procuraré actualizar cada semana o si puedo, en menos tiempo ¿ok?.

Y si no es mucho pedir... podríais dejarme algún review???, son como mi sueldo, lo primero que hago al encender el ordenador es ver si tengo alguno XD Además la autora quiere que se los traduzca así que si no lo hacéis por mí ToT hacedlo por ella jejeje.

Hasta pronto


	2. Tomate turgente

Escrito por Shirleybobo (que ahora se ha cambiado el nombre y se llama autumnchanges), y traducido por Thyia.

Nota de la autora: (cap 1º) Le echo la culpa de esta pequeña chapuza sodomita al trabajo. Soy cajera en una tienda de comestibles y hoy estaban de oferta los pepinos... se me quedó en la cabeza y como mi turno acababa de empezar tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para poder escribirla ¡fue una tortura! Bueno, espero que os guste. Porfa dejadme reviews. (cap 2º) Bueno continuo con esta historia demente sobre verduras. Wow, realmente debo parar de pensar en el trabajo. He acabado por manosear toda la comida de la tienda... ¡Y todo por culpa de Draco!.

Nota de la traductora: Hola de nuevo, bueno, no he tardado mucho en actualizar ¿eh? Y estoy muy contenta con todos los que me dejáis algún comentario Thyia llora de felicidad muchísimas gracias y espero seguir leyéndoos, por cierto no sé cómo quitar la opción de que sólo me dejéis reviews los que esteis registrados, así que si alguien me lo puede decir se lo agradecéría, me gustaría que todos me pudierais dejar reviews. (Oh! y os dejo las notas de la autora porque fue ella quien me lo pidió como requisito para traducir su historia, en el primer capítulo no lo puse porque tenía muchas ganas de colgarlo y se me olvidó XD pero vosotras no digáis nada ¿eh? Jajajaj. Hasta pronto.

**Tomate turgente**

-¿Qué vas a tomar, Draco?.- preguntó Harry, cerrando su carta y dejándola sobre la mesa.

-No estoy seguro...- contestó Draco desde detrás de su carta.- ... puede que una ensalada.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Ya sabes cómo te pones cuando comes verdura.

-¡No me pongo de ninguna manera!.

-Sí, claro.- replicó Harry con escepticismo.

-Puedo comer verdura sin ponerme de ninguna forma, Harry.

-No voy a tener sexo contigo aquí.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-He dicho que no voy a tener sexo contigo aquí.

-¡No puedo creerlo!.

-¡Shhh! Baja la voz Draco.

-¡No voy a bajar la voz!.

Un hombre con rizos castaños se acercó a ellos. Draco sonrió mirando la etiqueta que tenía el camarero en la chaqueta con su nombre.

-Hola Tom.

-Buenos días. - dijo Tom educadamente. - ¿Han decidido ya qué van a tomar?.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó Draco.

Tom miró nerviosamente a Draco y sonrió.

-Yo tomaré una ensalada por favor.- ordenó tendiéndole la carta al camarero. - Ah, y... ¿podría poner el tomate entero en lugar de trocearlo?.

-Ahmm. - añadió Tom tomando nota en su cuaderno. - por supuesto señor. Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia a Harry, el cual apoyó su espalda en su silla cruzándose de brazos.

-Y a mí me gustaría un pollo asado con guisantes. - dijo el moreno desafiando a Draco con la mirada.

-¿Y qué desean para beber?. - preguntó el camarero ajeno a la lucha de miradas que se producía en la mesa.

-Yo quiero un vaso de agua fría y él una cerveza.- contestó Draco señalando a Harry.

-De acuerdo, la comida estará en diez minutos.

Tom regresó al rato con la comida y la bebida.

-Mira Harry. - ordenó el rubio cogiendo el turgente tomate.

-Draco no, por favor. - suplicó el ojiverde poniendo carita de pena.

-¿No qué?.

-No empieces a hacer cosas con el tomate.

-Es un tomate muy turgente.

-Sí, lo es.

-¿No crees que es una verdura muy atractiva?.

-¿Sabías que los tomates son técnicamente fruta?.- preguntó Harry entornando los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?!.

-Que los tomates son fruta.

-¡No, no lo son!.- exclamó Draco horrorizado.

-Sí que lo son.

-¿Quién lo dice?.- atacó Draco amenazadoramente.

-Los científicos y Bob, el productor alimenticio.

-¿Y quién es Bob?.- preguntó despectivamente mientras le dedicaba a Harry una mirada marca Malfoy de desprecio.

-El productor alimenticio.

-¿Y qué más sabes de_ Bob_?.- inquirió enarcando una ceja y mirándolo amenazadoramente.

-¡Estás celoso de Bob el productor alimenticio!.

-Yo no estoy celoso de _"ese".-_ replicó alzando la barbilla.

-Cómete tu ensalada, Draco.

-De acuerdo, pero los tomates no son fruta.- dijo a regañadientes.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a comerse el pollo asado. Miró a su pareja y se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Draco estaba apretando y acariciando suavemente al tomate con sus dedos!.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Draco dio un bote en su asiento, consciente de que había sido pillado "con las manos en el tomate".

Nada. - respondió poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-¡Estabas acariciando tu tomate!.- replicó Harry.

-No, yo no estaba haciendo eso.- contestó el rubio bajando la cabeza apenado.

-¡Sí, lo estabas haciendo!.

-¡Pero es que... míralo!.

Draco se inclinó sobre la mesa y le enseño a Harry su tomate rojo intenso.

-Me voy al baño y espero que cuando vuelva hayas acabado con tu tomate.

Draco miró al moreno, alargando su brazo hacía él. Pero Harry se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño.

El rubio miró detenidamente su perfecto tomate y apretándolo con fuerza. Sus uñas perforaron la suave piel, haciendo que el jugo del tomate manchara sus pálidos dedos. El zumo goteó sobre el blanco mantel de la mesa, manchando el delicado material. Draco le dio un último apretón al tomate, aplastándolo contra la palma de su mano. Entonces, desechó la masa rojiza, a la que había sido reducido el tomate, dentro de la ensalada y se levantó de su silla y dirigiéndose al baño dispuesto a violar a Harry hasta que quedara tembloroso y desarreglado sobre el suelo del baño.

-¡Harry!. - llamó Draco caminando hacia el único cubículo cerrado en el baño.

Un gemido ahogado salió del váter, haciendo que Draco sonriera son suficiencia.

-Harry.- canturreó Draco.- Déjame entrar. Yo puedo hacerlo mejor.

Draco sonrió cuando oyó cómo Harry corría el cerrojo del baño. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-Eh, amor.- dijo Draco dulcemente.

-Ven aquí.- ordenó Harry, empujando a Draco contra la puerta y restregándose contra él.

-Duro ¿eh?.

Harry ignoró el comentario capturando los labios de Draco con beso ardiente y posesivo.

-Harry.- susurró Draco apartándolo suavemente de él.- ¿qué es lo que piensas realmente de los tomates?.

Harry miró al rubio con los ojos esmeraldas velados por la lujuria. No estaba dispuesto a tener otra discusión sobre verduras y menos en aquel momento.

-Es una caliente...- dijo con voz ronca contra el cuello de Draco mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos.- y turgente fruta.

-Verdura. - gimió Draco inclinando un poco el cuello para darle un mejor acceso a Harry.

-Una caliente y turgente verdura.- coincidió Harry moviendo su cadera para que sus duras erecciones se rozaran.

-Y... yo soy más... oh... caliente que Bob... ah...el productor alimenticio ¿verdad?.

-¡Oh, sí!.- gimió Harry aumentando la fricción entre ambos y acariciando a Draco con las manos por debajo de su camisa.

Draco sonrió al más puro estilo Malfoy y comenzó a tomar la iniciativa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Os ha gustado? En este ha habido un poco más de acción que en el primero ¿eh? jejeje. En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que pasa con el puré de patatas... ya me imagino a Harry todo cubierto de puré ¬¬ jajaja.

Hasta pronto y muchas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado algún comentario.


	3. Puré de patatas

Advertencia: Sobra decir que estos personajes son míos (de hecho ni siquiera la historia lo es jajaja) ¿en serio hay que decir esto en cada capítulo? Es un poco agobiante ¿eh? y al final una se siente un tanto redundante.

Nota de la autora: Este capítulo está dedicado a la maravillosa Awison! Es fabulosa y tengo la esperanza de hacer su trabajo con vegetales más interesante. También a las personas que me han dejado reviews en esta historia... kaiwings, nickyfox13 y Serenity Blossom. Ahora me gustaría dedicar un tiempo para insistir a los que han leído esta historia de que me dejen un review... no voy a mendigar (pero no os preocupéis soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo).

Nota de la traductora: Hola de nuevo!!! No os podréis quejar de que no actualizo pronto ¿eh? jejeje, pero es que me hace una ilusión ver vuestros comentarios... en serio me pongo más feliz, es verlos y se me alegra el día... (y menos mal que no es mía la historia que si no... estaría volando por la casa jajaja) bueno, va, ahora en serio, os estoy muy agradecida, de verdad, sois lo mejor me encanta contestaros y me parto de risa cuando los leo.

Bueno, paro ya que no me quiero poner sentimental (aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde ¬¬') . Espero que os guste este capítulo más que el anterior , que disfrutéis comiendo puré.

Puré de patatas 

Harry.- canturreó Draco dulcemente.

¿Sí?.- preguntó el moreno desde la habitación contigua.

¿Puedes venir un momento?.

¿Para...?

Tengo una sorpresa.- continuó canturreando Draco notablemente feliz.

¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?.- preguntó Harry con recelo y enarcando una ceja pero yendo a la cocina.

¡Esto!.- exclamó Draco, sosteniendo (más bien abrazando de lo grande que era) una enorme fuente de cristal.

¡¿Puré de patatas?!

¡Lo he hecho yo!.- dijo el rubio orgullosamente.

Ya lo veo.- contestó Harry, examinando el grumoso puré.

¡Y no he usado magia en ningún momento!.- declaró más orgulloso todavía.

Ya... ya lo veo.- repitió Harry sonriendo.

¿Te estás riendo de mis patatas?.- preguntó ofendido.

¡No, que va! Sabes que yo no haría eso.- contestó rápidamente el ojiverde reprimiendo la risa.

¡Me he esforzado mucho para que te gustara!.- lloriqueó Draco, apretando la fuente contra su pecho.

Lo sé.- contestó Harry.

¡Y tú vienes aquí y te ríes de mí!¡Esos son todos los agradecimientos que obtengo de tu parte!¡Estoy esclavizado todo el día, asándome de calor en esta maldita cocina porque quiero hacer algo bonito para ti y tú me lo agradeces riéndote de mí!.

Lo siento, Draco.- murmuró Harry muy avergonzado, hundiendo un dedo en el puré. Lo acercó a sus labios lentamente y lo lamió con sensualidad.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto y se sonrojó notablemente.

Harry...- suspiró.

¿Hmmm...?.- preguntó inocentemente mientras hundía por segunda vez su dedo en el puré.

Draco perdió todo su legendario autocontrol Malfoy en ese momento. Se abalanzó sobre Harry, vaciando todo el contenido de la fuente en el suelo. El puré de patatas cayó por todas partes al mismo tiempo que Harry caía al suelo con Draco encima. El ojigris le lanzó una mirada de malicia acompañada de una sonrisita de autosuficiencia, ambas marca Malfoy, y lamió un poco de puré de patatas que Harry tenía sobre el pecho.

Esto es muy caliente...- le siseó Draco suavemente a Harry al oído mientras le daba pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo, probando la mezcla entre el sudor (por la excitación del momento) y el puré.

¡Oh sí!... ya lo creo...- asintió Harry rodando para quedar sobre su amor.

Inmovilizó al rubio contra el frío suelo de la cocina poniendo sus manos por encima de su cabeza y sujetándolas por las muñecas y rodeando sus piernas con las suyas, sonriendo... Entonces, se inclinó levemente y comenzó a lamer lentamente el puré del cuello de Draco.

¡Oh!.- gimió Draco inclinando el cuello hacia un lado exponiendo más piel para la sensual y sofocante lengua de Harry.- ¡Adoro el puré de patatas!.

Delicioso...- ronroneó Harry en su cuello.

fuente: por si acaso alguien no lo sabe una fuente (a parte de ser eso que está en los parques y que echa agua ¬¬) es como una ensaladera muy grande y sirve para poner purés, sopas, ensaladas enormes, una macedonia familiar (me encanta )...

Nota de la autora: creo que ya es hora de mendigar... porfa reviews, dulces reviews... con helado... y fresas... y dos desnudos y enredados Harry y Draco... (¿no adoráis la imaginación?).

Nota de la traductora: Espero que os haya gustado... jajaja vaya dos pringaditos de puré de patatas, creo que ya no podré comerlo sin acordarme jejejeje... Pero Harry es más mala persona a veces... mira que reírse del pobre Draco, él que le había hecho el puré con toda la ilusión del mundo... y sin magia jajajaja...

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios (yo, a diferencia de la autora no mendigo... yo hago la pelota que tiene más clase jajajaja...).


	4. 2 zanahorias puntiagudas

Escrito por Autumnchanges y traducido por Thyia.

Nota de la traductora: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Creo que este es capítulo que todas estabais esperando (digo tod**a**s porque aunque haya algún chico nosotras somos mayoría, y me niego a participar en una norma lingüística machista, no es nada justa) como iba diciendo, este capítulo va de zanahorias jajaja, seguro que se os estará cayendo la baba viciosillas jajajaja... Pero lamento tener que informaros que según palabras textuales de la autora "no habrá muchas escenas explícitas", o seasé que como la del tomate ninguna (todas recordamos aquella escena en el baño del restaurante ¿no? No sea que alguien se me pierda ) pues eso. Pero no os preocupéis, para la próxima traducción buscaré alguna más subidita de tono ¿eh?. Vosotras también me podéis decir qué preferís y así yo sé a qué atenerme. Pero no me enrollo más, aquí tenéis la traducción. Espero que os guste

(La nota de la autora no la pongo porque lo que dice es que le dejen muuuuchs reviews y habla sobre qué verdura será la protagonista del siguiente capítulo y yo os quiero dejar con la intriga muajajajaa). Así que Autumnchanges, si lees esto, no te enfades Besitos.

**Dos zanahorias puntiagudas**

Draco se lamió los labios al tiempo que masajeaba cuan largo era lo que tenía entre las manos. Lo recorrió con sus dedos arriba y abajo, rítmicamente, bajo la cascada de agua. Removió la zanahoria en el agua y la puso en el banco de la cocina. Tras lo cual, cogió otra y repitió la operación. Recogió las dos zanahorias y se dirigió al salón.

Hola, amor.- canturreó dulcemente.

Harry apartó la vista del televisor un instante y le sonrió sin mirarle siquiera.

Hola.- contestó rápidamente para volver su atención a la pantalla.

Harry.- dijo Draco, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Dejó las dos zanahorias en la mesita del café y sonrió maliciosamente al moreno.

¿Qué?.- preguntó sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

¿Qué estás haciendo?.

Estoy viendo el partido, Draco.

Draco miró a la pantalla que osaba acaparar la atención de su Harry y frunció el entrecejo.

¿Están intentando hacerse con ese balón?.

Sí

¡Pero si no hacen nada!.

Sí que hacen.

Nunca marcan y ni siquiera hacen magia.

Es fútbol muggle.

No veo el marcador.

¡Shhh!.

¿Me estás diciendo que me calle?.

Por favor, Draco.- suplicó Harry.- ¡Es la Copa del Mundo!.

¡Odio el fútbol!.- declaró Draco poniéndose de pie delante de la televisión.

¡Aparta!.- gritó Harry intentando ver por los lados del rubio.

¡NO!.

Déjame ver el partido sólo un momento, Draco.- suplicó poniendo carita de perro abandonado.

De acuerdo...- cedió Draco sin poder resistir la miradita de su novio.

Draco volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Pero entonces la cámara uno un primer plano de un jugador especialmente sexy y sudado. El ojigris se acercó a la televisión inmediatamente.

¡Oh! ¿Quién es ese?.

Ese es David Beckham. Juega para Inglaterra.

Me gusta.-declaró volviendo al sofá.

Harry sonrió y continuó viendo el partido. Al momento miró a Draco y se quedó de piedra. El Slytherin estaba con los ojos entornados recorriendo la zanahoria con su lengua muuuy lentamente, de arriba abajo una y otra vez a un ritmo tortuosamente lento... muy lento. El moreno sintió que su corazón iba más rápido por momentos y que su sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, concretamente en sus mejillas... pero también en otra parte...

Dra... Draco.- murmuró.

El rubio detuvo sus atenciones a la zanahoria y sonrió sospechosamente a Harry.

¿Quieres algo Harry?.- preguntó seductoramente.

Draco le guió un ojo de forma pícara y cogió la punta de la zanahoria con los dientes. Lentamente cerró los labios a su alrededor y comenzó a succionarla de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Harry cambió de posición en el sofá intentando esconder el impresionante bulto que le había aparecido en los pantalones.

¿Qué ocurre Harry?.- preguntó, dándole vueltas a la punta de la zanahoria con la lengua.

Harry se sonrojó más todavía y bajó la mirada.

Draco se acercó a Harry hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca.

Yo puedo solucionar eso... Harry.- le susurró al oído mientras paseaba la punta de la zanahoria por el cuello del pelinegro.

Harry tragó saliva y se apartó levemente del Slytherin un tanto acongojado y con dificultades para respirar con normalidad.

Pruébala.- ordenó Draco, poniendo la punta de la hortaliza en los labios del gryffindor. Sintiéndose muy Slytherin de nuevo y teniendo a Harry a su entera disposición.

Harry dejó que Draco introdujera lentamente la zanahoria en su boca, y cuando tuvo bastante dentro la mordió.

Draco se la acercó entonces a sus rosados labios y también la mordió. Tras los cual le volvió a ofrecer al gryffindor.

¡Oh, apaga eso!.- exclamó Harry, agarrando la zanahoria y tirándola contra el televisor. Tumbó a Draco sobre el sofá y capturó sus labios en un beso muy posesivo y rudo.

Mientras Draco respondía con pasión sonriendo triunfante y rodeando el cuello del ardiente Gryffindor para profundizar el beso.

Yeee!! Al final nuestro rubio consiguió lo que quería... pero a quién le sorprende jajaja con esas tácticas que se gasta el rubio cualquiera se le resiste. En este he intentado darle un toque más de malicia al Slytherin para que quedara más sugerente (es que a mí tampoco me gusta que no haya escenas explícitas y tengo que consolarme con algo ¿no?.)

**Nota importante: **Bueno y ya sabéis id dándome sugerencias sobre lo que queréis, que ya me acerco al capítulo 6 y la autora está en espera de que le venga la inspiración así que la actualización tardará bastante supongo. Decidme también posibles parejas. Ahora me ha dado por leer mucho de Draco/Ron y me haría ilusión traducir una de esas, pero no descarto otras. Y si alguien conoce alguna página de slash en inglés que me lo diga y así tengo más donde buscar

Hasta pronto.


	5. Sí cariño Házmelo, por favor

Fic escrito por Autumnchanges, traducido por Thyia.

Nota de la autora: Umm... leed... dejadme comentarios. Disculpad si el capítulo es muy corto. Estoy muy ocupada últimamente. Tengo dos trabajos y estoy apuntada en el voluntariado e intentando actualizar y tener una vida. Acabo de cumplir los 18, ya soy una adulta oficialmente. Loca, pero una adulta... el colegio comienza en dos semanas para mí... pero prometo que intentaré escribir tanto como pueda . Podéis mandarme comentarios para animarme... siempre ayudan

Nota de la traductora: Hola a todas!!! Este capítulo la verdad es que es muy corto y no tiene mucha acción así que colgaré el próximo sino mañana, pasado, y así la cosa compensa Bueno... este es el quinto, y el sexto como ya he dicho no tardaré, así que mientras la autora actualiza yo ya voy buscando otro fic. En el próximo capítulo os diré qué pareja es más probable que traduzca, ahora estoy un poco indecisa. Bueno, ya os comento en el próximo ¿ok?, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ligera . Besitos.

Sí, cariño. Házmelo por favor.

Cariño.- canturreó Draco.

Harry rodó sobre el sofá del salón y gimió débilmente.

¿Qué quieres?.- gruñó, abriendo los ojos.

¡Quiero enseñarte algo!.- contestó Draco emocionado.

¿El qué?.

Pues... una cosa.

Draco.- dijo en una mezcla de suspiro-gemido de queja.

Ven por favor.- suplicó Draco con voz lastimera.

Estoy cansado...

¡Ahora!.- ordenó autoritariamente.

Me duelen mucho los pies, Draco. Hoy ha habido mucho trabajo.

Si no vienes aquí en tres segundos...- amenazó Draco.

De acuerdo.- cedió Harry, levantándose.

El moreno comenzó a desperezarse como un gato mientras bostezaba.

¿Dónde estás, cariño?.- preguntó en medio del bostezo.

En la cocina, amor.

Harry bostezó otra vez y se pasó los dedos por la azabache mata revuelta que era su pelo. Caminó hacia la cocina y se restregaba las manos por los ojos.

¿Qué quieres?.

Nada.- contestó Draco, sonriendo.

No voy a "jugar" contigo ahora.

Pero a ti te gusta mucho "jugar" conmigo.- replicó.

Harry alisó su arrugada camiseta y se quedó mirando sus zapatos blanco.

Tengo agujereados los zapatos.

¿Qué?.

Harry bostezó, sin dejar de mirarse los zapatos.

Mis zapatos, que están agujereados.

No están agujereados.

¿Por qué no?.- preguntó levantando la cabeza para mirar al rubio.

Porque te los compré hace tres días.

Oh.

Draco rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacía el mueble de la cocina.

¿Qué estás haciendo?.- preguntó Harry.

Nada.- contestó Draco inocentemente mientras escondía rápidamente las manos en su espalda.

Tú estás tramando algo.

No, yo no estoy tramando nada.

Sí, has puesto la mirada de: "estoy tramando algo".

Yo no he puesto ninguna mirada de "estoy tramando algo".

Sí lo has hecho.

No lo he hecho.

Sí.

No.

¡Lo has hecho!.

¡No!.

¡Sí!.

¡NO!.

¿De qué estábamos discutiendo ahora?.

Umm...

¡Zapatos!.

No, estábamos peleando por mi mirada de "estoy tramando algo.

¡Ajá, así que admites que la pusiste!.

¡¿Eh?!.- exclamó Draco sorprendido.- No, yo no he puesto esa mirada.

¡Sí, lo has hecho!.

¿Quieres saber lo que tengo escondido en mi espalda?.- preguntó Draco dulcemente.

Harry en seguida le miró con curiosidad.

¡Sí!, ¿Qué es?.

Draco sonrió tímidamente y le enseñó a Harry lo que tenía poniéndolo sobre sus brazos.

Es un melón.- observó Harry ladeando la cabeza.

Sí.- asintió Draco con aire maternal mientras mecía la fruta como si fuera un bebé.

Ahora ya confirmo que tienes una obsesión con las verduras.

Bueno... esto es una fruta, y me encanta.

Harry sonrió y cogió con cuidado la fruta de los brazos de Draco.

¿Quieres que llevemos esto al dormitorio?.

Sí, cariño. Házmelo por favor.

Thyia: Bueno, espero que os haya gustado la verdad es que es bonito y gracioso jeje. Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios, y ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna sugerencia para la próxima traducción decídmela y la tendré en cuenta, además por pedir... una no pierde nada ¿eh? jajaja. Hasta pronto. Besitos.


	6. Quiero lo que hay sobre el mostrador

Nota de la autora:  De acuerdo... necesito contaros cómo escribí este capítulo. Como os dije trabajo en una tienda de alimentos y me mandaron a vender longanizas (N de la traductora: lo cierto es que no son salchichas realmente, al parecer son como perritos calientes o algo así, sorry, la palabra original es "brat", pronunciado "brought") Y claro... tuve varios pensamientos sucios cuando empecé a venderlos. Me encanta cuando decido escribir en el trabajo, aunque es complicado, así que esto está escrito originalmente en tres servilletas!!

Nota de la traductora: Hola sé que en el capítulo anterior dije que tardaría menos de lo que he tardado, pero es que me ha costado traducir este, lo siento, pero tampoco os podéis quejar de que tardo mucho ¿eh?, bueno, este capítulo la verdad es que tiene mucha "acción" y el final (aunque nos corte nuestra preciada "acción" y sé que a más de una le va a dar un ataque de histeria) es muy divertido Así que no me enrollo más y os dejo con el fic. (Al final hay información sobre el próximo fic que traduciré)

Quiero lo que hay sobre el mostrador.

Draco metió las longanizas en una bolsa y se las tendió a la clienta que esperaba al otro lado del mostrador.

Aquí tiene.- dijo el rubio con un forzado entusiasmo. Cogió el dinero que le daba la mujer y lo metió en su cartera.- ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?.- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno, que estaba a su lado, sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Porque eres el mejor novio del mundo.

No, no puede ser eso.- contestó Draco, inclinándose de espaldas contra la caja.

Bueno..., entonces porque ninguno de los dos puede decirle que no a la pequeña Emily.

Draco sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Adoro a esa mocosa. Pero la próxima vez no nos prestes voluntarios para que nos pidan cualquier cosa. No puedo estar mucho tiempo alrededor de tanto maldito muggle.

Draco golpeó su puño contra el mostrador y exclamó:

¡Oh, hija de pu...!

¡Draco!.

¡au! como duele el hijo de pu...- intentó terminar sacudiendo la mano con la que había golpeado el mostrador.

¡DRACO!.

Harry...- lloriqueó Draco.- Me duele, haz que pase...

Harry cogió con ternura la mano de Draco entre las suyas para calentarla y que así le doliera menos.

Te ha salido una moradura.- observó Harry.

Harry... – gimió.- me duele mucho.

El moreno le dio un besito en la mano y dijo:

Ya está todo mucho mejor, ¿verdad?.

Draco hizo un pucherito y miró dulcemente a Harry.

Sí, ahora sólo me duele un poquito.

Harry sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Ejem ejem...- carraspeó la siguiente clienta.

Harry y Draco se separaron inmediatamente el uno del otro y sonrieron un poquito avergonzados a la mujer. Su pelo gris estaba aprisionado en un topo alto que le estiraba la piel de la cara al más puro estilo señora Rotenmeyer y sus gafas negras de pasta estaban sujetas por una ganchuda nariz aguileña.

Buenos días señora.- saludó Harry.- ¿Qué le pongo hoy?.

Un kilo de patatas por favor.- graznó, poniendo su monedero sobre el mostrador. – Cuéntame el dinero que tengo, a ver si tengo suficiente.

Oh... de acuerdo.

Harry contó el dinero de la señora y cogió lo necesario para que pagara el kilo de patatas. Tras ello le dio la bolsa de las patatas y sonrió.

¡Qué tenga un buen día!.

La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa de suficiencia y salió de la tienda.

¡Malditos niñatos raros y maricones.!- masculló la señora lo suficientemente alto como para que todos la oyeran.

Draco bufó exasperado y rebuscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros.

¡No lo hagas!.- ordenó Harry.- No vale la pena, guarda tu varita.

De acuerdo. ¿Has visto la ropa que llevaba? Era horrenda, y hablando de horrores... ¿por qué tenemos que llevar esta horrible ropa muggle?.

Porque estamos trabajando en una tienda muggle. La sobrina de Hermione, Emily, es una muggle, Draco.

Lo sé.- repuso Draco.- Una de las pocas muggles decentes que conozco.

Harry le sonrió pero no dijo nada.

¿Sabes qué?.- Inquirió Draco acercándose a Harry.- Todo esto me está excitando...

¿Qué?.- exclamó con voz ahogada.

Bueno... mira todo esto, es muy... erótico...- contestó sonriendo maliciosamente.

Nunca entenderé tus raros fetiches con la comida.- admitió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. - ¿Qué ha pasado con la verdura?.

Siguen pareciéndome terriblemente sexys.- suspiró Draco con aire soñador y mordiéndose el labio inferior, inclinándose sobre Harry.- Pero... ¿no te apetece algo de carne a veces?.

¿C-carne?.

Sííí...- siseó el slytherin. Miró seductoramente a Harry y se lanzó, hambriento, a por sus labios.

Harry sonrió dentro del beso respondiendo ávidamente.

No tienes ni idea de cómo estoy de caliente ahora mismo...- dijo Draco con la voz ronca por la excitación metiendo las manos por dentro de la camisa de Harry para acariciar toda la piel posible.

Harry gimió y cogió el pelo del rubio con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba abarcar todo su trasero.

¡Ah...!- gimió Draco comenzando a hacer fricción en sus entrepiernas y desabrochándole la camisa para ir descendiendo con su boca hacia el pecho de su gryffindor y después volver a subir y quedarse en su cuello.- Entonces... pequeño Harry... ¡oh!... ¿quieres venirte fuera... ¡ahhhh!... o dentro? ¡ahhhmmmm!.

Dra- Draco... No podemos hacer esto aquí. Puede pillarnos cualquiera.

¡oh... sí!, y eso lo hace terriblemente excitante ¿verdad?.- gimió el ojigris inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que Harry devorara su cuello mientras que era empujado contra el mostrador por un Harry medio fuera de control, que él intentaba poner fuera de control totalmente mediante unos movimientos muy sugerentes de cadera...

Mmm...- gimió al sentir los movimientos de Draco en su entrepierna. Cogió al rubio y lo subió al mostrador sin dejar de besarse y de acariciarse por todas partes.

Harry le quitó la camisa a Draco y comenzó a torturar placenteramente los pezones del rubio que no paraba de gemir, al poco el Slytherin deslizó una mano hacia los pantalones del moreno, desabrochándolos y haciendo que le cayeran hasta las rodillas, para meter unos curiosos dedos en el boxer rojo de Harry.

¡Ahhh!.- gritó Harry sin poder contenerse.

...buenas...- saludó una tímida voz masculina, interrumpiendo el tan deseado momento de pasión.

Harry y Draco miraron al hombre que estaba de pie justo al otro lado del mostrador, con una muy buena panorámica del trasero de Draco (es que los pantalones eran ajustados recordad que Draco no ha llegado a quitárselos).

eh... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?.- preguntó Draco un poco aturdido, sin bajar del mostrador.

El hombre sonrió y se dirigió a Harry.

- Quiero lo que hay sobre el mostrador.

Nota de la traductora: ¿Qué, os ha gustado?, es mono. Bueno, la información sobre el próximo fic. La verdad es que le he mandado ya un mensaje al autor de los fics, pero no me ha contestado aún ToT, así que no sé qué hacer, si esperar (y cabe la posibilidad de que no me conteste) o traducirlo y poner como siempre que él es el autor en todos los fics que traduzca que sean suyos y mandarle un mensaje con cada uno que traduzca para que esté informado. La verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de que los veáis, a mí me gustan mucho son oneshoots de algunas parejas raras y otras no tanto, pero bonitas, y así tendría mucha variedad de parejas. Como siempre, vosotras decidís: traduzco esas o me busco otro fic (lo cual implicaría que habría que esperar a que lo encontrara, le mandara un mensaje al autor/a y que me contestara) así que, vosotras mismas

Besitoooos. Y como no sé si habrá más actualización... doy las gracias a todas las que me habéis dado vuestro apoyo.


	7. Gracias, vuelva pronto

**Escrito por Autumnchanges, traducido por Thyia.**

**Resumen: **Draco secuestra a Harry y se lo lleva al almacén de una verdulería.

**N. de la Autora: **Es un honor para mí deciros que en este capítulo aparece Bob (véase el capítulo "tomate turgente"); Chelsea, es para ti, espero que te guste; Estoy pensando en acabar este fic pero he decidido añadir este... puede que haya más... probablemente no... pero estad atentos. Ah, y dejad comentarios.

**N. de la Traductora: **Bueno, pues como ha dicho la autora, este puede que sea el último capítulo, así que, por petición de la autora, indicaré que este fic está terminado, de todas formas, si autumnchanges escribe algún capítulo más, ella me avisará para que lo traduzca y yo os lo diré en la traducción en la que esté en ese momento (por ejemplo, cuando estaba traduciendo Potions accident, ella me avisó y yo os dejé un aviso como que iba a traducirlo, así que estad atentas a mis notas )

Pues nada, ya me callo y os dejo leer, aunque es un poco cortito

Y sólo deciros que en el original, lo que yo he puesto como "almacén" aparece como el "departamento de producción de la verdulería" y como yo creo que aquí no hay nada en una verdulería a lo que llamemos departamento de producción he decidido cambiarlo.

**Gracias, vuelva pronto.**

Draco, lleno de alegría, quitó la venda de los ojos a Harry.

¡Ya está!.- exclamó el rubio abriendo los brazos en una invitación a que el otro mirara a su alrededor.

¡Oh, por Dios!.- suspiró Harry.

Harry miró con cautela a su alrededor, dando un grito ahogado al ver la basta diversidad de verduras.

¡No!.- exclamó el moreno alarmado.- Draco no podemos estar aquí.

Es el almacén.- informó el rubio emocionado.

Harry pasó un dedo por la cerradura de las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñecas.

Debemos tener cuidado Draco, esto es una verdulería muggle.

Draco refunfuñó incoherencias mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el género de la tienda.

Harry bajó la cabeza, y derrotado, le siguió.

El ex – slytherin agarró una firme verdura con su mano y comenzó a bombearlo arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Le dirigió una mirada maliciosa a Harry, quien le miraba mortificado y lanzó la sobada verdura a un carrito de la compra que había cogido.

¿De dónde a salido ese carrito?.- preguntó Harry extrañado.

Maté a un muggle con el pelo azul para conseguirlo.

Harry escudriñó a su amante, dudando de si estaba bromeando o no. Draco le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa maliciosa y siguió caminando. Movió sus caderas lentamente mientras miraba seductoramente a una lechuga.

Un hombre con un horrendo delantal naranja se acercó a Draco.

Perdone, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?.

No, en nada. Gracias...

Draco inspeccionó detenidamente la etiqueta en la que aparecía el nombre del hombre.

¡Bob!.

¿Sí?.- preguntó el hombre un tanto asustado.

¡Bob! ¿¡¿Bob el productor alimenticio?!?.

Um...- Bob sonrió amablemente mientras retrocedía despacio.

No tan deprisa,- advirtió Draco agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y sonriendo maliciosamente.- Quiero que no te acerques a "mí" Harry, Bob.

(N. d T.: recordad que en el 2º cap, Draco se pone celoso de Bob porque piensa que Harry ha estado con él y además Harry le dice que Bob asegura que los tomates son una fruta y no una verdura, lo cual hace enfadar mucho al rubio.)

N... no sé de qué me está hablando, señor.

Draco sonrió con autosuficiencia y le soltó con desprecio.

¡Draco!.- exclamó Harry apartándole del hombre.

Pensaba que me amabas, Harry.- replicó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

¿De qué estás hablando?.

Draco señaló a Bob y sollozó.

Harry sonrió y le dio un besito cariñoso al rubio.

Gracias por su ayuda, Bob. Estamos bien.

Bob sonrió y se alejó.

Vamos amor.- suspiró llevándose a Draco de allí.

Vale...- accedió el ojigris, acariciando ausentemente un tomate. Rápidamente se giró hacia Bob.- Y los tomates no son fruta.- dijo con altivez empujando su carrito.

Draco sonrió mientras colocaba cuidadosamente las verduras en la cinta trasportadora que los llevaba hasta la caja registradora.

¿Ya está todo?, ¿Ha estado todo bien?.- preguntó la cajera.

Sí,- contestó Draco.- pero quiero que sepa que su productor fue muy grosero conmigo.

Sólo está bromeando.- aseguró Harry sonriéndole a la cajera.- Hemos encontrado todo lo que necesitamos... gracias uhm... Chelsea.

La chica sonrió dulcemente y metió sus cosas en bolsas.

Gracias, vuelvan pronto.

Oh, no se preocupe...- siseó Draco. Cogió las bolsas de plástico y le guiñó un ojo.- Él lo hará.

--------------------

Pues nada, hasta aquí ha llegado, y no me preguntéis qué quiere decir Draco con "Él lo hará" porque no tengo la menor idea XDDD

Espero veros en mi próxima traducción, será un HP/DM y ya tengo el permiso de la autora por lo que la subiré pronto, o al menos eso espero XDDD

Ciauuuu.


End file.
